This invention concerns a method and an apparatus for cutting woven labels in particular labels woven from synthetic yarn or such as to enable the cutting and cold welding of the edges by ultrasonic wave systems. There are known woven labels, obtained in particular with looms or jacquard looms, which are woven in ribbons of various widths, or in a continuous sequence of labels which must then be cut into the desired shape. Such labels generally present relatively simple geometric shapes, insofar as cutting by means of conventional systems proves to be laborious and somewhat difficult to carry out around complicated outlines or for small-sized labels. Furthermore, after cutting the label, the latter must be appropriately finished around the edges, for example, by hemming or by applying a seam carried out partially by hand in order to prevent the label from fraying. These label finishing operations therefore call for additional operations which involve both a considerable waste of time and higher costs.
The use of hot cutting systems by means of which it is possible to fix the edges of the label in order to prevent them from fraying, is also well-known; however, it is difficult, with hot-cutting systems, to cut labels with intricate or irregular shapes; moreover, the hot-cutting operation carried out on labels made from synthetic or similar fibres, involves the forming of a hard crust along the cut edges. It is therefore impossible to use such labels on garments of a certain value, applied on the outside of the garment itself.
The scope of this invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for remedying the abovementioned problems, and such as to make it possible to cut fabric labels with perfect edges, without fraying or hardened borders, as occurs with conventional systems.
A further scope of this invention is to provide a method and an apparatus, as defined above, by means of which it is possible to carry out the cutting and cold welding of the label at the same time as the shaping of the edges of the label itself.
A further scope of this invention is to provide fabric labels combined with backing material; such backing material being preferably attached to the label during the cutting operation itself, and secured around the edges by the ultrasonic cold welding.
The method according to the invention, for cutting labels, starting from labels woven in the form of a ribbon or continuous sequence of labels, comprises feeding the sequence of labels step by step, and guiding them towards an ultrasonic wave cutting device, holding each label centred between a first cutting element constituting an ultrasonic wave emitter and, respectively, a second cutting element defining the outline of the label, pressing the label between the aforesaid cutting elements, and emitting an ultrasonic impulse, thereby causing the cutting of the label around the edges.
In particular, the second cutting element consists of a punch defining the outline of the label to be cut, and is held by a tubular supporting element into which the cut labels fall and collect.
According to an alternative of the method of this invention, the ribbon or sequence of labels, may be fed together with a backing material, placed to the rear of the labels, which is welded or joined at the edges of the label itself during the ultrasonic cutting operation; it is thus possible with a single operation, to adequately protect the weft threads appearing at the rear of the label.
The invention will be described in greater detail hereunder, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: